


Pieces

by Another_Starlight



Category: VIXX
Genre: Friendship, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other additional characters to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Starlight/pseuds/Another_Starlight
Summary: "Another flutter of eyelashes against pale cheeks before the world turned dark."All Jaehwan wanted to, was to get him and his Roommate some coffee. But what happens when he finds a badly beaten up Teenager on his way back to his appartment. He can't just leave the Boy out in the cold right?





	1. Prologue - Chapter 1: Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is all fictional, the only thing I own is the idea of this story. I really hope you enjoy it. Also, english is not my native language so I like to apologize when the gramma and anything else is wrong, feel free to correct me :)

He felt cold. The inside of his hands were throbbing. His legs felt numb. His head was killing him. Little stones were pressing against his knees through his jeans. He felt stone against bare skin. His jeans probably ripped when he fell.

It was in the middle of November. His breath was visible against the cold air.

Something was dripping down on his hands that were still on the ground, trying to keep his upper body from falling on the dirty concrete.

He blinked a few times. His vision was still blurred. Something warm touched his cheeks.

He raised a hand to touch his face. There was something warm and wet on his cheeks. He looked at the tips of his fingers. Water. Where did it come from? It wasn't snowing anymore.

He shivered.

Only now Hyuk registered that there was something else on the back of his hand. Blood? He touched his temple where his head had hit the wall behind him. He looked again at his fingertips. Red was staring back at him. Warm and red but cold the same time.

He wanted to get back into his bed.

“This sucks.”

He groaned as he tried to stand up. The throbbing from his hands seemed to spread into every inch of his body. His back was hurting and his stomach had the sudden urge to get rid of anything he had eaten before. The boy bend over, leaning heavily with an arm against the wall while his dinner was meeting the ground before him. Hyuk closed his eyes tightly. His head was spinning, and he could hear the blood rushing in his head.

“This sucks so much.”

He felt like dry-heaving but managed to calm his breathing and tried standing upright. After he thought there couldn't be anything left to throw up, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

“Need to wash this later..” he mumbled to himself while staggering out of the ally. The light of the street lantern stung in his eyes, making them water up. He blinked again, wiping his eyes quickly. The light made him feel exposed but it was also comforting.

There was a bench not far from him. His legs were still feeling numb, and he needed some time to reach his destination. The bench was old and had seen better days but anything was better than the ground of the ally behind him.

He was tired.

Cold.

And his head was still killing him.

“I'm just need a minute. Only a minute.” he told himself while dragging his body the last few steps forward.

He winced when his back touched the back of the bank. He would need to look at that later.

Hyuk didn't care anymore about the throbbing in his hands. He registered now that his jeans were indeed ripped. He blinked.

How late was it now?

He forgot the time he went outside.

He was tired. Just tired.

He blinked again.

A sigh.

His eyelids were growing heavy.

Another blink.

His mobile was vibrating in his pocket. Hyuk had wondered if it was still there. Now he knew. Tired fingers fished the device out of his pocket. He tried typing his pin but his fingers were trembling. Hyuk squinted when his vision seemed to grow blurry again, trying to concentrate to get the right order of numbers. He was sure he got it right but his mobile was still locked. His fingertips were probably too cold.

Another sigh.

Before he knew what was happening he found himself sinking down on the bench, laying on it like a rag doll, probably looking ridiculous. He knew this probably wasn't the best place to sleep, but he hurt and was too tired to care anymore. He fought a few more minutes against the sleepiness trying to drown him but it was a one-sided fight.

Another flutter of eyelashes against pale cheeks before the world turned dark.


	2. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This time it was different."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of Another Piece is out! I know this one and the first chapter are really short but I promise that the next chapters will be longer :)

Something had changed. It was still cold around him, he could feel the chilly air hitting his cheeks and a soft gust of wind brushing strands of hair out of his eyes. But then at the same time he didn't felt as cold as before. He could hear the city, but this time it sounded way closer than before. There was the sound of cars rushing past, people talking and music reaching his ears.

Hyuk realized that he must have woken up, but he was too tired to question where he was or to open his eyes. Behind his eyelids lights were flashing by, making him think that he indeed wasn't laying on the bench anymore but that he has to be on a street. Judging by the various sounds of the surrounding city it had to be a main street.

Hyuk still felt incredible tired and his head was spinning. He felt the tiredness again trying to take his already sleep drunk mind over, but he didn't really felt the urge to fight against it. This time it was different. He still didn't know where he was and why he wasn't laying on the bench anymore and what was happening around him, but there was this weird feeling that he couldn't quite grasp. It was like there was something completely obvious that made him not feel alone and scared anymore, but he couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was. Normally this would have driven him crazy, wanting to know why he felt this way but right now Hyuk was just thankful that he was somewhere (else) than the ground of the ally or the lonely bench with a single lantern trying to comfort him.

His body grew heavier and tried to absorb more of the warmth that was around him. Just before Hyuk's mind crossed form being half awake and half asleep back to full knocked out he felt how his body got pulled up by something. His arms squeezed tighter around something he only now registered he was holding onto.

“Warm..” Hyuk mumbled before he squeezed the something just a little closer and let out a small sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are already at the end of chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. What will happen to our cute maknae?  
> Please let me know how you liked it, or give me some tips to make it better and leave a kudo. Every kind of feedback is deeply appreciated :)


	3. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehwan was only about to get himself and his friend some coffee when he found on his way home a passed out stranger on a bench. What will happen when he decides to take said stranger home with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter of 'Pieces' is finally out. This is the longest chapter I ever wrote haha. I try to keep this lenght for the next chapters :)

Jaehwan huffed as he pulled the body on his back up for another time. He had lost count how often he had to readjust the dead weight of the limp teen on his back, so he wouldn't slip of. The kid was just as heavy as he was tall. And he was a bit too tall for Jaehwan's liking.

It was just another Friday and Jaehwan had simply went out to get himself and his roommate some coffee from the shop a few streets from their apartment. The coffee there was the best and was worth freezing for a few minutes. Jaehwan had taken one of his roommates coats, that was just a little too big for him and put on a scarf before getting out, taking the stairs since the elevator wasn't working, and promptly cursed as soon as he set a foot outside of the building.

“Hyung, it's not that cold! Not that cold, as if. Who are you kidding?” mumbled the blond angrily in his scarf which he pulled up to his nose as he hurried down the street.

The streetlights had turned on while Jaehwan walked along a park. He saw someone taking their dog out for a walk and cooed inwardly at the cute pup walking happily alongside their owner with a ball in his mouth. There was also a couple walking hand in hand under the trees, the boy putting his girlfriends hand romantically in his pocket, smiling sweetly at her. That was a bit too cheesy for Jaehwan so he stepped up a bit until he reached the coffee shop.

He had sighed in relieve, when he opened the door and warmth and the smell of coffee and pastries welcomed him. The waitress at the counter greeted him with a pleased smile.

“Hello Jaehwan. Do you like the usual?”

“Yes but make it two please.”

“Sure”

He smiled at her before looking around the shop as his order was being taken care of. It was a small but cozy shop and there was always a good amount of customers present. He came here often to get himself a cup of coffee on his way to work and also meet with his friends there, having become a regular at the shop. 

“Two large latte with whipped cream, one with syrup and one without.” said the waitress and handed him the cup holder with the drinks.

“And this,-” she also handed him a small paperbag, “ is on the house.” 

Jaehwan being curious couldn't help but look into the small bag and grinned brightly as he discovered the delicious looking pastries.

“Thank you~”, he said, smiling widely at her.

After having paid and waving the waitress as he stepped back out into the cold, Jaehwan quickly went on his way home. The sun had now completely let the night take over and it was already dark outside as he walked down the streets, red nose peeking out above his scarf. He pulled the scarf down a bit to take a deep breath, closing his eyes as a chill went down his spine before breathing out, watching the steam rise up before vanishing in front of his eyes. Even thought the cold let him shiver and letting the tips of his fingers feel numb it made breathing easier. It was like the air was cleaner than before, making him feel like some kind of invisible weight had been take off of him. He liked summer and spring but there was something about the colder seasons that was calming and relaxing and help him clear his mind. He smiled a bit even thought he was freezing his butt of as he hurried back past the park and shops before turning into a small ally, a shortcut to his apartment. He sped up, not liking this shortcut since there was no lantern or any source of light, even less when it was as dark as now, but the wind made him shiver, and he was afraid the coffee would turn completely cold if he didn't hurry up.

As he stepped into the ally, something felt weird. His friends often made jokes about him being a scaredy cat when it came to certain things, he swear they were all just as bad if not worse, but he got the strange feeling that something was about to happen. He got a queasy feeling, his steps became smaller and the pacer slower without him realizing it. Something in the back of his mind was telling him that taking the shortcut was a bad idea and Jaehwan actually thought about turning 180 degrees and taking the longer route when his gaze fell on something on the floor. He walked further down between the narrow walls of the tall buildings that seemed to swallow all the light of the ally before crouching down. His hand reached for something that was lying in the dirt between some old rain-sodden newspapers, the ink elapsed making it barely readable, and some cardboard boxes from with Jaehwan was actually afraid that they would start moving and some kind of straying animal would jump out of them.

The watch he was holding in his hand was old, it was a model that hadn't been produced for some decades now but it was perfectly kempt, if it weren't for the large crack pulling through the glass. It wasn't a luxurious and expensive watch, but it wasn't a cheap one either. The fact that it had been so perfectly taken care of meant, that the person which it belonged to must treasured it. The hands of the clock were standing still but Jaehwan had the hope that a professional could get the clock working again. He let the watch slip into the pocket of his jacket, planing to bring it to a lost-and-found office on Monday since it would be closed by now and not open over the weekend. The strange feeling in his guts returned again after he stood up, but now that he had already passed half of the ally it would be silly to turn around, even thought he would probably feel better to just make a turn and take the longer route. If necessary they could still heat the coffee up again. Jaehwan knew that it was a lousy excuse for not having to walk further through the ally but he sighed and told himself to get a grip.

As he continued walking, another thing caught his attention.

“Ugh, that's disgusting.”

He made a wide berth around something that looked suspiciously like someones dinner with the only difference that it had been eaten before. He quickly left the vomit behind and hurried out of the ally onto a small street. The light of the single lantern that illuminated the street greeted him and was a pleasant change from the darkness of the alleyway. As Jaehwan was about to make his way towards the end of the street, his eyes fell on a bench. The bench itself wasn't what had caught his attention, but the person half laying half hanging down from it. From his current position all Jaehwan could make out was, that the person laying there was pretty tall and a man. What disconcerted him thought, was the fact that the person, as he walked closer, didn't move at all and was way too thinly clothed for this kind of weather. He shivered just at the thought of it and as if on command a strong gust of wind blew the last remaining leaves from the ground into the air, letting them dance in the wind before they softly fell down again. Jaehwan oppressed a shiver before pulling his coat closer around himself and making his way over towards the seemingly unconscious person. It was like the temperature had suddenly dropped for another few degrees.

Jaehwan was now standing in front of the bench, looking down at a young man, who could probably still be in his teens. At first he had thought it could be a homeless or a drunk but judging by the clothes he was wearing the man was most likely not a homeless person. It was a pitiful sight. The boy was obviously freezing in his thin sweater and jeans, body shivering , his mobile loosely laying in his hands even thought he looked completely knocked out. Jaewhan carefully stretched out a hand and lightly shook the young mans shoulder.

“Hey, are you awake? Can you hear me?”

The man didn't answer, didn't move, simply gave no indication that he had registered or even heard a word Jaehwan had said. Jaehwan frowned at this and as he looked closer he saw that the teen looked a bit more beleaguered as he had first thought. His jeans were torn and even in the bad light he could make out a dark spot on the clothing, his knee was probably bleeding. His clothes looked somewhat tattered, there was dirt on them, and as Jaehwan crouched down in front of the bench to get a better look he grimaced unwillingly at the scent of vomit hitting him. The boy didn't smell like alcohol thought, what made him feel a bit relieved, but what made Jaehwan worry the most was the blood at the boy's temple. He would have liked to move the boys hair to see if he was hurt somewhere else on his head or if it was only his temple but he was a bit scared to touch the teens head and hurt him in some kind of way. Also, it would be weird to just touch a strangers hair. Or was that just him being weird?  
Anyway, to Jaehwan it looked like the young man in front of him got into some trouble that led him here and the dinner he had seen in the alleyway probably belonged to him. Jaehwan stood up and sighed. He couldn't just leave the teen here, he could get seriously sick in this cold if not worse. Before Jaehwan knew what he was doing he had already put the coffee on the ground and taken of his coat. He stuffed the bag with pastries into one of the now in handy coming ridiculous wide pockets of the coat and put the teens mobile into the other before he put it around the boys shoulders in an attempt to block a bit of the cold before carefully helping him sit upright. The teen groaned as his back touched the back of the bench and Jaehwan winced in pity and whispered a heartfelt “sorry” that was meet by silence. He crouched down again, putting the coffee now on the free place of the bench before turning around so his back facing the boy and somehow managed to maneuver him on his back. He bent a bit forward to get a hold of the long straps of the coat and tied them tightly around his middle. Now that the coat was safely put around the freezing teen and was tightly secured, Jaehwan put the mans arms around his shoulders and held his legs, ready to give him a piggyback ride to his apartment. As he put the boys arms around his shoulders he was surprised that the grip wasn't loosening like he had feared. Did the boy maybe had woken up?

“Are you awake now?” He tried speaking to him again, head tilted to get a look at the boy's face which was a fruitless attempt since the teens forehead was leaning against the back of his neck. Silence answered and Jaehwan sighed again but tried to be optimistic. Maybe he was half-unconscious? Is that possible? He waited for some moments, hoping that the boy would maybe now give any reactions but his hopes were in vain. Jaehwan carefully picked the still warm coffee up and tried walking.

After taking some careful steps to double-check that his new passenger wouldn't slip off he tried walking a bit faster to get himself and the teen somewhere warm. Some people stared at him as he finally reached the main street but Jaehwan didn't care. It probably looked like he helped out a friend who got beaten up in a fight or something like that. As it continued getting darker the temperature also fell and Jaehwan was glad he had bought the scarf with him. He had been wearing a thick white cardigan under the coat but having giving the later to the teen he was starting to feel really cold. It was only a few hundred meters now but the new weight was taking a good amount of Jaehwan's strength. He was by no means weak, but carrying an over 1.80 cm tall man for more than half a kilometer was really debilitating. He pulled the teen up again as he was about to slip of a bit, his arms slowly starting to ache. The man was light, a bit too light for someone that tall but still enough for Jaehwan to start sweating despite the biting cold. He thought about how his roommate would react when he would suddenly show up with not only two cups of ice-cold coffee instead of something that should spend them some warmth in this cold, but also an unconscious stranger on his back. He couldn't help but grin at the thought and promptly got judged by a small girl that looked weirdly at him, holding her mothers hand who was talking on the phone. Mature as he was Jaehwan stuck his tongue out at her, grinning as she gasped at him before quickly walking past the child and her busy mother. He pulled the teen up again and could feel sweat trickling down his neck and starting to form on his forehead. Jaehwan wasn't sure if he was imaging things now, but he could swear that the man just tightened the grip around his shoulders, squeezing him softly. He blinked. He probably was just day-dreaming. He was cold and tired from carrying the man on his back and started imaging things. Yes, that sounded plausible.

“Warm...”

Jaehwan nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard the deep but young sounding voice, hot breath tickling against his ear, and he had to pull himself together to not drop the teen on the spot. He felt the grip around his shoulders and neck tighten again and this time he was sure he wasn't imaging anything. A sighed reached his ear before the mans head sunk down against his shoulder, now leaning half against his neck and Jaehwan could feel the warm breath against his skin. He tried to ignore the still lingering scent of vomit before turning his head to the side a bit, a second try to look at the mans face but much to Jaehwan's disappointment his eyes were still closed. He let out a sigh and continued walking. “The boy will be okay.” he tried to ease himself before he paused. Since when did he worry so much about someone he doesn't even know? Was it because the man looked so young and Jaehwan himself had a younger brother? Was it that simple? Or has he been always this worried about others? After getting himself together Jaehwan realized that he had finally reached the building where he and his roommate were living. He quickly pressed the door opener, waiting for the buzzing sound, before pressing against the door and tried to get inside without hitting his still unconscious guest against the door frame. He headed straight to the elevator only to let out some colorful curses. It was like the 'currently Out of Service' sign that the landlord had hung up at the doors of the elevator was mocking him, and he promised himself that the first thing he would do tomorrow was making a serious call to get this fixed. Jaehwan knew he would never master to get the man up eighteen floors by taking the stairs. He doubted that it would even be possible if he hadn't carried the teen for already twenty minutes. The blond walked back to the entrance and pressed another button.

“Come on, what's taking you so long.” He muttered, his finger hitting impatiently against the button again and again, putting his urgency into every pressing.

“What?” came a somewhat annoyed sounding voice through the speaker.

“Don't 'what' me and get down here.” answered Jaehwan his voice implying that he wasn't accepting 'no' as an answer.

“Is something wrong Hyung?”

“Save your questions for later and just come down before my arms break of. Quick.”

When no further answer came, Jaehwan knew that his roommate was on his way. He hoped the kid would hurry up. After what felt like an eternity to Jaehwan his roommate finally showed up around the corner of the staircase, only in some jogging pants a blue shirt and a towel around his shoulders, his dark hair still dripping wet. He seemed to just have stepped out of the shower.

“Hyung is everything oka- what is that?”

“A pup.”

“That's not a puppy Hyung, that is a man. Wait, is he bleeding?”

Jaehwan ignored the concerned gaze his friend was giving him. He knew all too well that the picture he was giving could only look distressing. Still, Wonshik sometimes tended to be a tad over-dramatic so Jaehwan tried to not feel too judged by the stares of the younger.

“Wonshik don't go smart on me and just take him before I'm letting you sleep outside.”

Wonshik knew better when to stop annoying his normally easy-going hyung and quickly took the last few steps to help the blond with their 1.84 meters tall and still unconscious problem. Jaehwan untied the straps of the coat that were still bound around his middle, while Wonshik made sure the teen wouldn't add some new injuries caused by unwillingly meeting the ground of their entrance. They managed to change positions and get the man on Wonshik's back, so he could give him a piggyback to their apparent. Jaehwan stretched his tired limbs and shook his arms to get feeling back into them.

“Do you think you can get him up to our apartment?” asked Jaehwan while eyeing Wonshik who pulled their guest up a bit, looking much to Jaehwan's relief unbothered by the weight.

“Hyung don't you remember when I had to carry you up into the eighteenth floor, despite a perfectly working elevator?” answered the taller man, sending the blond a judging look.

“You were the one who wanted to bet, not me.” answered Jaehwan with a grin before patting Wonshik's arm, his hand giving the bulging muscle an approving squeeze before nodding in direction of the stairs. The taller man rolled his eyes before starting to take the stairs, followed by his Hyung who picked up their coffee before following them while keeping watch that nothing would happen on their way upstairs.

“But seriously, why am I carrying a stranger up to our apartment?” asked Wonshik after a while, breaking the silence.

“I need to see the boy bundled up in some blankets and check if he's okay before I'm going to explain anything-”, was what Jaehwan actually wanted to say, but something in his mind was telling him that right now wasn't the time to get overly protective over a young stranger that he had found beaten up on the streets, if he liked Wonshik to hurry up and not get into an argument with him when they still had seven floors to go.  
“Let's arrive there first and let me warm up before I explain what happened.” was what Jaehwan said instead and signalized Wonshik to continue walking.

When they finally stood in front of their apartment Jaehwan was impressed to see that Wonshik was only a bit out of breath as he unlocked the door. He felt relieved to finally be home and stepped aside to let Wonshik and their guest in.  
The sounds of paws against wood greeted them before a small head peeked out behind the corner of the entrance floor.  
“Hello, Ongdongie~” greeted Jaehwan the small dog who was watching them. The French bulldog didn't come closer thought and eyed them from afar.  
“I think he is a bit wary because of him.” said his owner and nodded towards the teen he was still carrying. Butt, or Badass, was Wonshik's baby French bulldog. The puppy was three months old now and had cream colored short fur and big dark eyes and his owner was a complete fool when it came to anything related to said pup. Jaehwan liked to make jokes about it whenever Wonshik bought new toys or new pillows and baskets for Butt, saying he was whipped for the puppy, but he could understand the younger mans adoration for the dog. It was really adorable when it came with a toy in his mouth, nudging against his leg with his muzzle, asking for attention.

With the puppy still watching them Jaehwan stepped out of his shoes, Wonshik following his example, before they walked further into their apartment. Standing in the bright light of their living room where Wonshik carefully placed the teen on the couch, the earlier relieve Jaehwan had felt reverted into worry. He could finally look properly at the young man and winced at the sight of the dried blood on the boys temple and his hair. It hadn't looked that bad outside. The teen also had an unhealthy pale face and dark circles under his eyes and what bothered Jaehwan as well was the fact that he was still shivering.

“Wonshik, can you please go get the spare pair of blankets out of my room and also some comfortable clothes?” asked Jaehwan as he walked over to set the temperature of the room higher.

“Sure Hyung.” answered Wonshik who had be standing in front of the couch, looking a bit lost as he kept looking worriedly at their battered guest. Jaehwan couldn't help a small smile appearing on his face. That was typical for Wonshik. In the beginning he would be hard to persuade, complain a lot and ask too many questions but then his soft side would show, and he would start worrying. While Wonshik slipped into another room to get the requested items Jaehwan got something to drink in case the teen would wake up, a washcloth and some lukewarm water to carefully clean his face from sweat and blood. While he was working Butt came closer and carefully sniffed at the boys hand that hung over the couch. Jaehwan petted the small dog who looked up at him before continuing inspecting the strangers hands with his muzzle. In the end it seemed that his curiosity was greater than his fear of the new person in their home. A minute later Wonshik stood beside him with the spare blankets, a pillow and some comfortable looking sweatpants that belonged to Wonshik himself since Jaehwan's would probably be a little short on the boy and a soft white shirt that looked a bit oversized.

“Can you help me with that?” he asked and nodded towards the clothes in Wonhsik's hands and together they quickly got the young man out of the dirty clothes and clad him in the clean and comfortable ones, before Jaehwan pulled the blankets over him and carefully put the pillow under the teens head. While they dressed him they both looked for more injures and much to Jaehwan's distress there were more than just scraped knees and the wound on his temple. The back of the teen looked like it had hit something hard, and he had a few nasty looking bruises on his arms and his rib cage. The insides of his palms were also scraped and there was a bit blood and dirt on them that Jaehwan carefully cleaned before tying a loose bandage around them to keep the wound clean, as a temporary solution until they could bind it professionally.  
He looked at the man on their couch, safely bundled up before he let out a sigh as he turned around to his already waiting roommate.

“Before I start explaining, can you call Hongbin and ask him to come. We need someone to look over his injuries.”

“Isn't Hongbin a denturist?”

Jaehwan couldn't help but roll his eyes at the answer.

“I know he is a denturist Wonshik, but I'm sure he has knowledge over the basic things but you can ask him to bring his friend to be on the safe side.”

“You mean Chansik?”

“Yes, I mean Chansik. If Hongbin doesn't know what to do than Chansik will for sure.”

“Okay Hyung, I will be back in a minute.”

Jaehwan turned around to their guest again as Wonshik picked Ondongie up and made his way over to the kitchen to call their friend. He could hear them talking and after a few minutes his friend was back at his side, both falling into silence as they looked down at the young injured stranger in front of them who was resting on their couch.

“Hyung.”

“Yes?”

“What are we going to do now?”

“The only thing we can. Waiting for him to wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand the end of chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Please let me know how you liked it, or give me some tips to make it better and leave a kudo. Every kind of feedback is deeply appreciated :)


	4. Different Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No really summary for this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all fictional, the only thing I own is the idea of this story. I really hope you enjoy it. Also, english is not my native language so I like to apologize when the gramma and anything else is wrong, feel free to correct me :)
> 
> \+ I try to update this Fic at every Thursday.

He winced as pain shot through his head, eyes squeezing shut at the sudden discomfort, a frown playing on his with sweat covered forehead. He bought his legs up and curled into himself, sore muscles screaming at the movement. A low groan escaped him. When the pain died down into a dull throbbing, Hyuk tried to open his eyes. He regretted it instantly when light pierced into them, and he quickly shut them to stop the tears from forming. He pressed the heels of his hands tightly against his eyes, blocking the light and let out a tired sigh. It hurts.

The boy continued laying curled up on the couch, unaware of his surroundings as he tried to overcome the soreness.

He wasn't sure how long he had been laying there until he noticed the silence. Still, not prepared to open his eyes Hyuk tried to focus on any sort of noise. He failed. It was quiet. He could not hear the sounds of the city like before. For a moment he felt panic growing in his chest, taking the room to breath. It was too quiet. He felt his pulse rising.

Was he back outside again?

Had everything been a dream?

The sounds of the city, the warmth, the feeling of not being alone?

His breathing got faster and panic rose as the thoughts up-roared in his head. The tight feeling in his chest widened until it started to hurt. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears as his heart started beating faster. He sat up and reached for his throat as the tightness in his chest grew. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes due to the light stinging into them but also due to the sudden wave of thoughts threatening to drown him. Why couldn't he breathe?

He finally looked around only to realize that he wasn't outside anymore, but the new won knowledge did not help to calm him and the whirl of worries in his mind. Where was he?  
He realized somewhere at the edge of his mind that he had to be in someones home. But everything was unfamiliar. His hands were still holding his throat.

Hyuk was too caught up in his own thoughts, that he didn't register the clutter of someone bumping into a shelf and throwing some DVD's down as they rushed over to him. Warm hands gently took his own in theirs and bought them down from his throat. A deep but calm sounding voice started speaking to him, but he couldn't make out the meaning behind the words. He breathed faster, trying to get oxygen into his lungs, desperate eyes searching for something he could hold onto to focus.

“Can you try breathing with me? Everything is going to be fine I promise you. Here, can you feel how I am breathing? Please try breathing with me.”

His eyes quickly opened and closed again, an attempt to blink the tears away as he tried focusing on the voice. The hands were guiding his until they were pressed against something warm. He felt muscles playing under his fingertips, moving up and down in a steady pace. The hands were still on top of his, not forcing, but holding them in comfort. He felt light-headed as the voice penetrated his mind, rolling like a force through the suffocating thoughts and leaving a clear path behind.

“Try breathing with me.”

Breathing.

Hyuk tried to concentrate, his mind holding onto the voice and the movement under his hands.

He wasn't alone.

He needed to breath.

“Yes just like that. You are doing really well, just breathe a bit slower okay?”

He focused more, his breathing slowly becoming more steady as he tried letting the voice in to let it push his the thoughts out and clear more of his mind. It felt easier to focus on his breathing now that he knew that he wasn't alone.

“Only a little more. You are doing great. Breathe slowly just like me. In and out.”

After taking some shaky but deep breaths the tight feeling in his chest started hurting less. He felt how the tears were ceasing, only leaving warm traces on his cheeks that were carefully wiped away by gentle hands. He hadn't realized that he had been crying. After his tears were gone the gentle hand from before set down between his shoulder blades, soothingly rubbing small circles on his back. He felt how the tension was slowly leaving his body. He took a deep breath before lifting his head. A pair of slim and mischievous eyes welcomed him, but he could see concern sparking in them.

“Are you okay now?”

Hyuk jumped at the voice coming from right besides him and his head whipped around.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you.”

The man next to him hold his hands in front of him in an assuaging manner, looking genuinely sorry.

“Ehm, It's okay. You don't have to be sorry.” said Hyuk, feeling more than a bit awkward with the situation. He had taken a quick check through the room and grew more uncomfortable as he saw that there weren't only the man sitting next to him and the one crouching in front of him but also two other man standing some meters next to a door, eyeing him. They didn't try to be discreet about it either. The smaller one of the two was examining him from foot to head but smiled widely as soon as their eyes meet. Hyuk quickly let his eyes fall on the other one but seeing the to a frown crinkled eyebrows he quickly averted his gaze.

His attention fell back on the brunette next to him who showed him a dimpled smile. For some reason Hyuk though that the teeth showing bright smile and the display of dimples was weirdly charming, and he felt a tiny bit less uncomfortable.

“Would you mind explaining who you are and what happened to you?” 

His attention snapped back on the scary looking raven head who had his arms crossed as he leaned against a shelf, his frown seemed to have deepe. 

Hyuk gulped as four pairs of waiting eyes focused on him.

Where did he got himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this chapter is a bit short, I know. But I would like to try writing mostly out of the eyes of one person + third narrator in one chapter. Please let me know how you liked it, or give me some tips to make it better and leave a kudo. Every kind of feedback is deeply appreciated :)


	5. Fuck Fridays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As he turned around, his legs were about to give out under him.  
> His heart was beating like crazy, but he bit his teeth together, swallowing the pain before running again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all fictional, the only thing I own is the idea of this story. I really hope you enjoy it. Also, english is not my native language so I like to apologize when the gramma and anything else is wrong, feel free to correct me :)
> 
> \+ I try to update this Fic at every Thursday.

Hyuk didn't know for how long he had been running now. Panicked eyes searched for a route of escape in between the mass of people. Cold sweat was running down his neck and forehead.  
He pulled the zipper of his jacked further up and the hood over his head. He was glad that he hadn't chosen to wear the ridiculous yellow neon jacket his friend had gifted him four months ago and went out with a dark blue one instead. It would have been like a flare screaming “angry guys who are chasing after me, I'm here hi” and that was the last thing he needed right now.

He hurried down the road and tried to avoid hitting a street sign but bumped into someone in return.

“Hey asshole, can't you see where you're going!”

He had no time to apologize. His shoulder started throbbing. Fuck Fridays. A cough made him stop, and he tried to catch his breath while looking around. His eyes widened at the sight of two of his persecutors right behind him, and he stumbled while turning around a corner in an attempt to shake them of.

Hyuk managed to keep his balance and not fall with his face forward on the dirty asphalt before sprinting down the ally and making another turn.

He run down a narrow street and turned sharp until he was back on the main street.

He nearly slipped a second time as he stepped into a puddle, the ground was still wet from the earlier down coming rain. Water filled his shoes and his socks got soaked, but he had over problems right now.

People were turning around and stared at him as he bumped into them as he run past with a quick “I'm sorry” on his lips and it was one of the rare moments of his life where he cursed his body for being tall.

He heard shouts behind him and quickened his pace.

Adrenaline was pumping through his veins and his heart beat so fast Hyuk was afraid it was trying to jump out of his rib-cage.

His eyes widened when he felt something grabbing his sweater, and he let out a shout in surprise.  
He looked back and saw the mean grin of one of his persecutors in front of him. The man pulled at his jacket ready to hold him down but Hyuk was faster. He turned around and punched the man with all his might straight in the face. A painful sounding snap could be heard and Hyuk couldn't help to raise his eyebrows in surprise. He let out a small laugh a bit amazed from the punch. Did he just broke someone's nose?

When the man looked up again, one hand holding his bloody nose, rage burning in his eyes Hyuk's short-lasting triumph changed into panic, and he and did the only thing he could think of.

As soon as the grip around his clothes loosened he ripped himself free and started sprinting through the mass of people, not looking back at the man who was crouching down in pain while holding his crotch.

As he continued to run, he took a quick glimpse into one of the showcases on his right. He spotted a dark familiar baseball cap and black sweater in the reflection that were close on his heels. Hyuk made a turn and jumped over the metal handrail that was separating the side walk from the street.

With the intention to get to the other side without getting hit by a car Hyuk made his way over the street, avoiding cars and ignoring the angry shouts and honking. The opposite sidewalk was only two meters away when he started to get careless.

Before he could register what was happening a car right next to him honked, followed by the scream of some bystanders. Only a second later Hyuk found himself half laying on top of an engine hood. The driver, a middle-aged man stepped out of the car and screamed at him while some people were stopping to watch what was happening but Hyuk quickly heaved himself up and pushed through the small bunch of people who had stopped to watch.

His face twisted at the pain but the adrenaline pushed him further.

His side and hip hurt, and he was sure he must have sprained something, familiar with the pain, but he couldn't stop now. He could hear someone calling after him but his mind was only focusing on bringing more distance between himself and the men.

Hyuk turned into another side street and nearly run into a bunch of waste containers. He wiped sweat out of his eyes and quickly pulled at the containers and pushed them out of his way and into the direction where he had come from, hoping they would occupy his persecutors, even if it was for only a few seconds.

As he turned around, his legs were about to give out under him.

His heart was beating like crazy, but he bit his teeth together, swallowing the pain before running again.

After some more restless minutes of running past people and shops, taking short cuts from side street to side streets Hyuk came to a halt in a narrow ally. He leaned against the wet wall, chest heaving up and down as he tried catching his breath. His lungs were hurting and he leaned forward feeling dizzy. His body was shivering and Hyuk stuck his hands under his arms as he concentrated.

As seconds of silence were ticking by without him hearing anything, Hyuk sighed in relief. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Did you seriously thought you could escape?”

Hyuk's eyes widened and his head whipped around at the with amusement filled voice.

He was met with a familiar nasty grin and a pair of cold eyes that were promising the worst.

A nauseating feeling grew in his stomach and Hyuk quickly took some steps back and turned around to start running into the opposite direction when he realized that it was too late. At both ends of the ally stood two men waiting for him. His eyes flew over the men as he calculated his chances of escape when they started to get closer.

The panic inside him grew with every step they took.

If they met with him between them in the middle his chances of escape were non-existent.

He needed to act now.

Hyuk swallowed before trying to break through the two men who looked less strong but a punch to the guts made him kneel over, leaving him gasping for air.

Seems like less strong was still way stronger than him.

A hand grabbed his hair, and he clenched his hands around the hand, trying to pry it of but to no avail. He was shoved back and fell to the ground, hands hurting as the skin teared before two strong pairs of arms grabbed him and held him upwards. His hair was roughly grabbed forcing him to look up.

“There you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to never learn so I like to apologize again for this short chapter. I'll try to get a grip and make them longer.  
> Please let me know how you liked it, or give me some tips to make it better and leave a kudo. Every kind of feedback is deeply appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of "Pieces". Please let me know how you liked it, or give me some tips to make it better and leave a kudo. Every kind of feedback is deeply appreciated :)


End file.
